Light Legend Atro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50016 |no = 805 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 38 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Finally coming to his senses after having lost his precious blade, Atro witnessed a knight appear before him. As the knight spoke to him, Atro began to swing his sword at the knight with an expression of agony on his face. However, once Kuda took the children as hostages, Atro stopped retaliating and faced the knight's strike in silence. As soon as Kuda released the children, the dying hero pierced Kuda with his holy sword, taking the assassin's life. It is said that Atro's last words to the knight were "May it bring a bright future for the children." |summon = Humans still live, and the children smile. I want to believe I did what's right. |fusion = Urias already has the power to surpass the gods. I'm the only one left to grow now! |evolution = If it's for the children's future, I've no need for this life! I'll surpass even the gods! | hp_base = 4030 |atk_base = 1285 |def_base = 1285 |rec_base = 1285 | hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7392 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2438 |def_breaker = 1962 |atk_guardian = 1962 |def_guardian = 2438 | hp_oracle = 5607 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Light of Lore |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Light types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Innocent Griever |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Infinite Aurora |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk and Def for all allies for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Tir Na Nog |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Prayer of the Holy Blade |esitem = Urias |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & reduces BB gauge amount consumed during BB when Urias is equipped. |evofrom = 50015 |evointo = 50017 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50122 |evomats6 = 50121 |evomats7 = 50120 |evoitem2 = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *The Irish word, Tir Na Nog means "Land of Youth" in English. |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Atro6 }}